Пилотная серия
|Зрители = 12.93 млн |Сценарист = Эдвард Китсис & Адам Хоровиц |Режиссер = Марк Майлод |Следующий = }} — первая серия первого сезона сериала «Однажды в сказке». Премьера на телеканале ABC состоялась 23 октября 2011 года. Синопсис Генри, сын 28-летней охотницы за головами Эммы Свон, которого она отдала на усыновление 10 лет назад, находит её в день её рождения и просит помощи. Он считает, что Эмма — дочь Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца, которую они отправили в этот мир, чтобы защитить от страшного проклятья, наложенного Злой Королевой. Она отказывается верить в историю Генри, но обнаруживает, что родной город Генри, Сторибрук в штате Мэн, может скрывать много секретов. Содержание В Зачарованном Лесу, Прекрасный Принц скачет на белом коне по дороге, ведущей в лес. С началом снегопада он, наконец, находит семерых гномов, стоящих вокруг хрустального гроба, в котором лежит его возлюбленная — Белоснежка; гномы сообщают Принцу, что уже слишком поздно. Он просит их открыть гроб, но гномы в ответ снова напоминают ему о смерти девушки. Но когда Принц говорит, что хочет проститься с Белоснежкой, гномы всё же открывают гроб, и юноша целует её. Неожиданно, мощная волна магии прокатывается по лесу, и девушка просыпается. Принц снова целует Белоснежку и обещает, что всегда найдёт её. Спустя некоторое время Белоснежка и Принц женятся и приглашают на своё венчание всё королевство. Однако в самый разгар праздника в замок молодожённых неожиданно заявляется Злая Королева. Она заявляет, что пришла, чтобы преподнести королевской чете подарок, и даёт им клятву: скоро всё, что дорого каждому в их мире, будет потеряно навеки, и из всеобщих страданий «вырастет дерево победы» Королевы. Колдунья также обещает, что разрушит счастье Белоснежки и Принца, даже если это будет последнее, что она сделает. Затем Принц в ярости кидает в пытающуюся покинуть замок Королеву свой меч, но та успевает раствориться в облаке чёрно-фиолетового дыма. В «реальном» мире, Генри Миллс читает книгу сказок по дороге в Бостон. Покинув автобус, он находит такси и расплачивается кредитной картой. Эмма Свон приходит в ресторан, где ей назначено свидание с незнакомцем из интернета. Девушку встречает человек по имени Райан. Во время беседы она признаётся, что это день её рождения, который проводит с ним из-за отсутствия семьи и друзей. Однако Эмма упоминает о правонарушениях Райана. Тот понимает, кто перед ним находится, и пытается сбежать. Она догоняет его, но когда Райан упрекает её в незнании семьи, расстроенная Эмма бьёт обидчика головой о руль, после чего он теряет сознание. Эмма возвращается домой, где её никто не ждёт. Чтобы отпраздновать день рождения, она зажигает свечку на кексе и загадывает желание. В этот момент раздаётся звонок. На пороге появляется Генри, утверждающий, что он её сын. Генри входит в квартиру и объясняет, что он - ребенок, от которого она отказалась десять лет назад. Эмма просит его дать ей минуту и уходит в ванную. Когда она успокаивается и выходит, Генри просит ее пойти с ним домой. Когда она угрожает вызвать полицию, Генри говорит, что будет утверждать, что она похитила его. Эмма говорит, что она может сказать, когда люди лгут, и начинает звонить, но Генри говорит, что ему нужно, чтобы она поехала с ним в Сторибрук, штат Мэн. Эмма неохотно соглашается. В Зачарованном Лесу, беременная Белоснежка размышляет об угрозе Королевы. Прекрасный Принц говорит ей, что это были только слова. Белоснежка напоминает ему, что Королева отравила ее, потому что думала, что Белоснежка красивее ее. Прекрасный Принц спрашивает, что он может сделать, чтобы успокоить ее, и Белоснежка просит поговорить с заключенным, который может видеть будущее. Принц колеблется, но Белоснежка настаивает на том, что он сможет сказать, что их ребенок будет в безопасности. Принц неохотно соглашается. Когда они едут в Мэн, Генри просит остановиться за едой, но Эмма отказывается, сказав, что они не в автомобильной поездке. Генри рассказывает о своей книге, что все истории в ней произошли на самом деле. Тюремщик отводит Белоснежку и Принца к Румпельштильцхену, предупреждая их, чтобы они не называли своих имен. Когда они прибывают в камеру, Румпельштильцхен сразу же узнает их, поэтому плащи не имеют смысла. Он говорит, что может их успокоить, но за определенную плату. Прекрасный Принц отказывается, но Белоснежка согласна и спрашивает, чего он хочет. Румпельштильцхен желает знать имя их будущего ребенка, и Белоснежка соглашается, и Тёмный предсказывает, что из-за проклятья Злой Королевы они окажутся в ужасном месте, где их тюрьмой станет время. Белоснежка спрашивает, как это остановить. Румпельштильцхен говорит, что единственная надежда на спасение – ребёнок Белоснежки и Прекрасного принца, который вернётся на свой 28-ой день рождения и начнёт финальную битву. Принц и его жена пытаются уйти, но Румпельштильцхен требует имя их будущей дочери. Принц настаивает на том, что это мальчик, но Румпельштильцхен говорит, что Белоснежка знает правду. Она поворачивается и говорит, что ребенка будут звать Эмма. Наконец они приезжают в Сторибрук, но мальчик отказывается дать ей адрес, и Эмма останавливается. Она замечает, что городские часы не работают, а Генри объясняет, что Злая Королева с помощью проклятья перенесла сказочных героев в этот город. Когда Эмма спрашивает, почему они не уйдут, Генри предупреждает, что тогда происходят плохие вещи. Приходит мужчина, Арчи Хоппер, и Генри здоровается с ним. Он говорит Эмме, что Генри - сын мэра, и дает Эмме адрес. Когда Генри утверждает, что он был на экскурсии, Арчи говорит ему не лгать, потому что это означает уступить своей темной стороне. Когда Арчи уходит, Генри объясняет, что на самом деле Арчи - Говорящий Сверчок, но он этого не знает и что никто из горожан не помнит, кто они на самом деле. На военном совете принц и другие жители Зачарованного леса решают, как противостоять Злой Королеве. Голубая фея объявляет, что волшебное дерево способно спасти одного человека, и просит Джеппетто смастерить из него шкаф. Эмма отводит мальчика к приёмной матери Реджине Миллс. Генри утверждает, что мама его не любит. Однако встретившая их женщина, крепко обняв сына, приглашает нежданную гостью в дом выпить сидра и поговорить. Реджина говорит, что не знала, кем были родители Генри. Эмма уверяет Реджину, что ей не о чем беспокоиться, и что отец даже не знает о Генри. Мэр объясняет, что она строга с Генри, но хочет, чтобы он преуспел в жизни. Когда Эмма комментирует заявления Генри о сказках, Реджина говорит, что она понятия не имеет, о чем говорит. Она приглашает Эмму уйти, и Эмма идет к своей машине. Оборачиваясь, она видит Генри в окне спальни, наблюдающий за ней. Когда Эмма пытается покинуть город, она отвлекается на забытую книгу сказок, не замечая появившегося на дороге волка, что приводит к аварии. Книга открывается на страницах, как работает Джеппетто. Когда шкаф почти готов, Белоснежка понимает, что она не успеет перенестись до рождения дочери. Тем временем Ворчун оповещает о наложении проклятья. Эмма просыпается в полицейском участке, где знакомится с Лероем и Марко. Шериф выпускает Лероя и предъявляет «правонарушительнице» обвинение в вождении в нетрезвом виде. В участок приходит Реджина, обеспокоенная новым побегом Генри. Эмма предлагает помощь в поиске взамен на освобождение. Через компьютер она вычисляет владельца кредитной карты, которой пользовался мальчик, - Мэри Маргарет Бланшар. Мэри Маргарет оказывается учительницей Генри. Она ничего не знала о кредитной карте, но дала ему книгу сказок. Это сильно злит Реджину, которая считает, что её сыну пора вырасти. В гневе мэр выходит из класса, оставляя Эмму и Мэри Маргарет наедине. Учительница рассказывает Эмме о смысле сказок и советует поискать Генри в «его замке». В то время как Белоснежка рожает, Принц уверяет ее, что шкаф почти закончен. Входит Джеппетто и говорит, что он закончен, но Док предупреждает, что они не могут перемещать Белоснежку, потому что она уже рожает. В лесу, Злая Королева и ее свита черных рыцарей едут к замку. Белоснежка рожает и вспоминает, что шкаф способен спасти одного человека. Принц понимает, что их план провалился, и слышит, как нападающие атакуют замок. Белоснежка говорит ему отвести ребенка в шкаф и надеется, что Эмма вернется за ними. Она прощается со своей дочерью, и Принц берет ее и меч с собой. Он пробивается мимо двух черных рыцарей, но в процессе получает ранение. Наконец он добирается до шкафа и помещает Эмму внутрь. Когда он закрывает дверь, прибывают новые рыцари и, сражаясь с ними, получает получает смертельную рану. Перед потерей сознания он видит, как взламывают шкаф, который оказывается пустой. Эмма находит Генри и возвращает ему книгу. Они беседуют, а затем приходят к дому мэра. Реджина показывает свою настоящую сущность, настойчиво убеждая Эмму покинуть Сторибрук. Белоснежка находит принца и тщетно пытается вернуть к жизни. Появившаяся Злая Королева радуется своей победе. Проклятье накрывает Зачарованный лес. После того, как Эмма возвращает Генри домой, мэр благодарит ее и отмечает, что Генри, похоже, нравится Эмма. Эмма признает, что, когда она дала свечу на своем праздничном кексе, она хотела, чтобы она не была одна в день своего рождения. Реджина говорит, чтобы Эмма не пыталась вернуться в жизнь Генри, потому что она воспитала мальчика, и теперь он ее сын. Она говорит, что Эмма не имеет законных прав на Генри, потому что она настаивала на закрытом усыновлении, и говорит ей покинуть город, или она уничтожит ее. Напоследок Эмма спрашивает, действительно ли та любит сына. Реджина отвечает утвердительно, но, судя по реакции Эммы, её способность распознавать ложь подсказывает ей, что это неправда. Расстроенная Реджина поднимается в комнату Генри и забирает книгу. Тем временем Мэри Маргарет в качестве волонтёра посещает местную больницу, где поддерживает каждого пациента. Она ставит вазу с цветами у кровати Джона Доу, находящегося в коме. Генри смотрит в окно на городские часы. Эмма решает остаться в Сторибруке. Она идет в гостиницу «У Бабушки», управляемую Бабушкой. Она жалуется на внучку, но удивляется, когда Эмма хочет снять комнату. Бабушка охотно соглашается сдать ей комнату. Эмма называет своё имя, которое привлекает внимание мистера Голда, «хозяина города». Генри, наблюдая за часами, замечает, что стрелка начала двигаться. Значит проклятье скоро будет разрушено. Удаленные сцены Знакомство с Румпельштильцхеном (screenshot 2) Стражник входит в подземелье с подносом в руках. Где-то в глубине темницы слышен странный смех. Его останавливает охранник и достаёт из еды маленький прутик. Он предупреждает, что, использовав это, узник может стать их гибелью. Стражник удивляется жуткому смеху, который продолжается уже вторую неделю. Он оставляет поднос в камере. Неожиданно Румпельштильцхен хватает его за руку и говорит: «Началось…». Колыбель Ворчун и Простачок спорят в детской Эммы. Входит Принц и просит их уйти, чтобы он мог поговорить с Белоснежкой. Он подходит к жене, которая только что отпустила синюю птицу, и спрашивает что не так. Белоснежка отвечает: «Ничего». Шериф Реджины Эмма покидает дом мэра и обнаруживает шерифа Грэма, облокотившегося на её машину. Грэм предлагает ей остановиться на ночь в гостинице «У Бабушки», потому что знаком с крепкими напитками Реджины. Но Эмма уверена, что выпила немного, и решает уехать. Шериф вынужден отпустить её. Актерский состав Главные персонажи *Джиннифер Гудвин — Белоснежка/Мэри Маргарет Бланшар *Дженнифер Моррисон — Эмма Свон *Лана Паррия — Злая Королева/Реджина Миллс *Джошуа Даллас — Прекрасный Принц/Дэвид Нолан *Джаред Гилмор — Генри Миллс *Рафаэль Сбардж — Сверчок Джимини /Арчи Хоппер *Джейми Дорнан — Шериф Грэм *Роберт Карлайл — Румпельштильцхен/Мистер Голд Второстепенные персонажи *Тони Амендола — Джеппетто/Марко *Ли Аренберг — Ворчун/Лерой *Питер Брайант — Тюремщик *Уоррен Кристи — Райан *Беверли Эллиотт — Бабушка *Меган Ори — Красная Шапочка/Руби *Киган Коннор Трейси — Голубая Фея *Даррен Долински — Нервный стражник Эпизодические персонажи *Джеймс Бэмфорд — Чёрный рыцарь *Майкл Колман — Весельчак *Кит Блэкмен Даллас — Таксист *Джейкоб Дейвис — Пиноккио *Фаустино Ди Бауда — Соня *Дарла Фэй — Пожилая женщина *Дэвид-Пол Гроув — Док *Джеффри Кайзер — Простачок *Гейб Хаут — Чихун *Миг Макарио — Скромник *Том Пиккетт — Епископ Нет в титрах *Синдер — Понго *Неизвестный ребенок — Эмма Интересные факты |-|Общее= Заставка *Это единственный эпизод, не включающий заставку. Вместо этого в нем представлены четыре слайда, которые устанавливают предпосылки для серии. Производственные примечания *Этот эпизод имеет самые высокие оценки всей серии. *Некоторые кадры вступительной сцены были сняты с вертолета, хотя режиссер Марк Майлод боялся летать.Адам Хоровиц и Эдвард Китсис в Blu-ray/DVD первого сезона коментарии к «Пилотная серия» *Когда снималась сцена поцелуя, начал падать настоящий снег.«Злая Ведьма приближается» Эта сцена была снята 7 апреля. *Открывающая сцена показывает конец сказки «Белоснежка и семь гномов», чтобы показать, что есть еще что-то, что выходит за рамки счастливого конца. *Свадебная сцена была снята весной 2011 года, с более чем 200 дополнениями в костюмах сказок. Более костюмированные дополнения были добавлены визуальными эффектами. *Вступительная сцена Эммы была написана для того, чтобы разрушить ожидания и сделать ее похожей на женщину, которая ищет любовь, а затем превратить историю в грядущее, поскольку у Эммы гораздо больше событий. *Птицы, которых Белоснежка и ее личность в Сторибруке выпустили на свободу, были зелеными птицами, которые были CGIed синего цвета в пост-продакшн. Эти птицы на самом деле неразлучники. *Белоснежка утверждает, что Злая Королева отравила яблоко, потому что она была «красивее ее». Однако позже выяснилось, что это не соответствует действительности, и в настоящее время неизвестно, почему Белоснежка заявляет об этом. ( , ) *Во время съемок сцены, где Эмма и Генри едут через Бостон, съемочная группа работала по плотному графику, и некоторые кадры были сделаны в моменты, когда Дженнифер Моррисон и Джаред Гилмор были сами собой и думали, что на самом деле они не снимались. *Это была идея Роберта Карлайла, что Румпельштильцхен должен упасть с потолка в своей камере. *Миффлин-стрит, адрес дома Реджины, - это крик улицы в Мадисоне, штат Висконсин, недалеко от Висконсинского университета, в котором присутствовали Эдвард Китсис и Адам Хоровиц. *Caitlin Ffrench, художник по волокну из Восточного Ванкувера, которая сделала детское одеяло Эммы, научила Беверли Эллиотт вязать для съемок сцены бабушки за столом военного совета. *Кадры со съемок первого снимка сцены, в которой Эмма привезла Генри домой ночью,File:101PleaseDont.png были повторно использованы для съемок дома Реджины в эпизоде шестого сезона File:614MillsHouse.png и в эпизоде седьмого сезона .File:720MillsHouseNight.png Одинаковое расположение штор в окнах и освещение за ними, тени на стенах и открытое окно на втором этаже - это мертвая распродажа. *Один из людей в почтовом ящике Генри - Дэймон.File:101HenrysEmails.png Ссылка на Деймона Линделофа. Хотя его имя не фигурирует в шоу, он был одним из людей, вовлеченных в концепцию «Однажды в сказке». *Первой сценой, которая была снята для шоу, была Мэри Маргарет, преподающая в школе. *Первоначально Прекрасный Принц должен был умереть в этом эпизоде, но авторы решили, что будет действительно трудно продолжать шоу без него, так как они хотели, чтобы Белоснежка получила свой счастливый конец в конце концов. **По словам Эдварда Китсиса, президент развлечения ABC, Ченнинг Дандги, который был руководителем драмы ABC во время развития шоу, является источником этого изменения. Она послала записку Китсису и Хоровицу о том, что для серии о надежде, надежды на убийство Принца не так много. *Первоначально, взорвавшееся стекло собиралось использовать для сцены, где проклятие переносит Злую Королеву и Белоснежку в Сторибрук, но команда испытала небольшое затруднение во время съемок этой сцены и забыла снять ее. *Мистер Голд восстанавливает свои воспоминания о Зачарованном Лесу, услышав имя Эммы, когда впервые встретил ее в гостинице. *Сцена в больнице с Джоном Доу изначально была идеей для окончания второго эпизода, но создатели шоу хотели дать зрителям чувство надежды, что Белоснежка и Прекрасный Принц будут вместе. *Крупный план городских часов, замеченных, когда время начинает двигаться в Сторибруке в этом эпизоде,File:101ClockMoves.png и ,File:102ClockMoves.png повторно используется в ,File:122ClockMoves.png эпизоде четвертого сезона File:412Clock.png и финале шестого сезона File:622TheClockTicks.png В «Страна без волшебства» и «Тьма у границы города» освещение было изменено на дневной, а к первому добавлено облако магии. * и устанавливают, что время начинается в Сторибруке 23 октября 2011 года, в тот же день, когда премьера сериала. Как видно из «Самоотверженный, храбрый и честный», это доказано, когда в 8:15 утра по местному времени на Пхукете Август стал деревенеть. 24 октября - в тот же момент, когда Эмма принимает ключ от комнаты в 8:15 вечера. (часовой пояс на Пхукете на 12 часов опережает часовой пояс штата Мэн). |-|Хронология событий= Хронология событий *Все события в Зачарованном Лесу происходят в разное время. **Событие кмк Прекрасный Принц и Белоснежка целуются истинной любовью, происходят после и до . **Свадьба Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца происходит после последней сцены и до . ***Это также происходит непосредственно перед тем, как Злая Королева телепортируются в свой дворец в . **Событие как Белоснежка и Прекрасный Принц посещают темницу Румпельштильцхена, происходит после последней сцены , где Румпельштильцхена пленят, и непосредственно до . **Кризисная встреча происходит после сцены в , где Голубая Фея просит Джеппетто вырезать волшебный шкаф. **Событие как Тёмное проклятье накрывает весь Зачарованный Лес, происходят после сцены в , где Реджина накладывает проклятье. ***Они также происходят одновременно с последней сценой , где Кора накладывает защитное заклинание. **Слава Злой Королевы Белоснежки происходит после , где она разговаривает с Румпельштильцхеным в его темнице. *События в Стране Без Волшебства происходят после и до . **Сцена, где Эмма получает ключ от комнаты в гостинице, происходит одновременно с . Хронология серий *Открывающие сцены, в которых Прекрасный Принц скачет верхом и пробуждает Белоснежку, повторно используются в и . *Значение слов Прекрасного Принца и Белоснежки «Я всегда найду тебя» раскрывается в *Утверждение Белоснежки о том, что Злая Королева «больше не Королева» относится к сценам в . Тот же эпизод объясняет события, которые привели Королеву к решению наложить Тёмное проклятье. *Движение, в котором Прекрасный Принц бросает свой меч в голову Злой Королеве, было использовано его дочерью Эммой, когда она боролась с Малефисентой в и Реджиной против графа Монте-Кристо в . *Как Эмма стала охотником за головами, и происхождение ее красной кожаной куртки, раскрывается в . *Эмма делает комплимент Райану, говорит не останавливать ее, если она не права, и затем рассказывает ему о преступных действиях, побуждая его бежать, но Эмма следует за ним, спокойно идя по пробкам и останавливая его машину, прежде чем он сможет уйти; точно так же, как Клео Фокс сделала с Эммой в . *События, связанные с рождением Генри, показываются в и . *Голубая Фея утверждает, что шкаф может защитить только одного человека от Темного проклятья, но в это опровергается. *«Суперспособность» Эммы, которая знает, когда люди лгут, снова упоминается в ряде эпизодов, включая и «Злая Королева». *Белоснежка обнаруживает, что беременна в . *Утверждение Белоснежки о том, что Злая Королева отравила яблоко, показано в . *Происхождение игрушечного единорога в детской Эммы раскрывается в . *События, связанные с приобретением Румпельштильцхеным его способности видеть будущее, объясняются в , а события, приведшие к его заключению в тюрьму, раскрываются в . *Румпельштильцхен предсказывает, что после того, как Эмма найдет своих родителей, начнется последняя битва. Последняя битва происходит в и . *Одержимость Румпельштильцхена узнать имя нерожденного ребенка Белоснежки и зачем оно ему нужен, раскрывается в . *Привычка Румпельштильцхена рассматривать имена как что-то важное, снова упоминается в , , , и . *Первая встреча Румпельштильцхена с Белоснежкой происходит в , и встреча с Прекрасным Принцем во время событий . *Причина, по которой Прекрасный Принц думает, что его ребенок будет мальчиком, раскрывается в . *Белоснежка впервые встретилась с гномами во время событий , с Голубой Феей во время событий , а с Красной Шапочкой и Бабушкой во время событий . *Белоснежка и Прекрасный Принц впервые встретились с Джимини Сверчком в . *Реджина рассказывает о том, как она усыновила Генри, когда ему было три недели. События, связанные с усыновлением, показаны в . *События, вокруг которых Реджина становится мэром, по ее словам, рассматриваются в . *Личность отца Генри и почему он не знает о Генри, раскрывается в . *Отец Генри снова появляется в . *Эмма поражена другим волком на дороге в . *Когда Эмма разбивает свою машину на границе города, ветер переворчаивает страницы в книге Генри. На одной странице изображена Гусеница из «Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес». Страна Чудес исследуется в и . *Знак, в который врезалась Эмма, был восстановлен ко времени . *Другая страница показывает Дороти Гейл и летающих обезьян в Стране Оз. Дороти впервые появляется в . Страна Оз исследуется в и . Летающие Обезьяны играют главную роль во второй половине третьего сезона. *События, связанные с тем, как Джеппетто и Пиноккио создали волшебный шкаф, более подробно рассматриваются в . *Сцена, где Мэри Маргарет ведет своих учеников сторить скворечники, снова используется в . *Без ведома Мэри Маргарет, это не первый раз, когда она видит Эмму после того, как она была вынуждена бросить ее. В первый раз это произошло в , но она не помнит этого из-за зелья памяти. *Как Генри получил книгу сказок от Мэри Маргарет, подробно рассказано в . *Сцены родов Белоснежки, как Прекрасный Принц помещает Эмму в шкаф, и как Злая Королева накладывает проклятье, снова используются в и . *Обстоятельства, связанные с тем, как Эмма была найдена ребенком, раскрыты в . *То, что произошло после того, как жители Зачарованного Леса были доставлены в Страну Без Волшебства, показано в . *Объяснение в Сторибруке о пристутсвии Джона Доу в больнице дано в . *Джон Доу выходит из комы в «Белоснежка полюбила». *Мистер Голд восстанавливает свои воспоминания о Зачарованном Лесу, услышав имя Эммы, когда впервые встретил ее в гостинице. Однако, без его ведома, то же самое произошло с ним в «Пробуждение», но он не помнит этого, потому что потом выпил зелье памяти. *Мощный статус мистера Голда в городе является частью сделки, которую он заключил с Реджиной в Зачарованном Лесу в «То, что мы больше всего любим». *В тот момент, когда Эмма решает остаться в Сторибруке на неделю, это имеет последствия для другого человека, который находится на другом конце света. Эти события упоминаются в «Странник» и далее исследуются в «Самоотверженный, храбрый и честный». |-|Культурные ссылки= Религиозные *Священник на свадьбе Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца одет в мантию, похожую на мантии христианских диаконов. ** Дисней *Когда машина Эммы проезжает в город, на ветру кружится газонная вертушка Динь-Динь.File:101OkayKid.png ** ''Lost'' *Часы Сторибрука остановились на 8:15,File:101Clock.png это два числа из «Остаться в живых». ** Сказки и Фольклор *Этот эпизод - исполнение сказки о Белоснежке, посвященная Прекрасному Принцу, пробуждающему Белоснежки от проклятья. **Также включены Злая Королева и Семь Гномов из той же сказки. *В этом эпизоде представлены Красная Шапочка и ее Бабушка из сказки «Красная Шапочка», а также Джеппетто, Пиноккио, Говорящий Сверчок и Фея с голубыми волосами из «Приключения Пиноккио», а также Румпельштильцхен из истории про Румпельштильцхена. *Плюшевая кукла Красной Шапочки сидит на детской полке. Популярная культура *Эдвард Китсис и Адам Хоровиц были вдохновлены «The Song Remains the Same» Led Zeppelin, чтобы создать вступительную сцену этого эпизода. *Когда Эмма входит в ресторан на свидание с Райаном, на заднем плане играет «Chega De Ficar Remix» Aaron Bingle. Та же самая мелодия играла, когда Эмма входила в ресторан на свидание с Уолшем в «Нью-Йоркская серенада». *Во время свидания с Райаном, Эмма говорит, что изображения, найденные на сайтах онлайн-знакомств, могут быть «украдены из каталога Victoria's Secret». Это ссылка на популярного продавца нижнего белья. *Во время сцены погони между Эммой и Райаном, на заднем плане играет «Howlin' For You» The Black Keys. *Миниатюрная репродукция знаменитой скульптуры «Психея, оживлённая поцелуем Амура» итальянского скульптора-неоклассицизма Антонио Канова, стоит рядом с креслом в кабинете Реджины.File:101AmIStrict.png Обратите внимание, как крылья Купидона отсутствуют в копии Реджины. *Некоторые из книг, включенных в верхнюю левую полку Реджины - «Шпион» Теда Белла», «Игра тайн» Томаса Уайзмана, «Правление прокси» Брюса Дакера, «Свобода» Джонатана ФранзенаFile:101OpensDoor.png и книга про Мать Терезу. *Предметом одного из электронных писем в почтовом ящике Генри является «Zod».File:101HenrysEmails.png Это ссылка на Зода из комиксов о Супермене. *На тумбочке Генри можно увидеть копию детского романа ужасов Р. Л. Стайна «Призрак без головы» из знаменитой серии «Ужастики», лежащего вверх ногами.File:101Sad.png |-|Заметки= Реквизит *Хрустальный гроб был вырезан из дерева, которое Эдвард Китсис и Адам Хоровиц нашли в лесу. *На двери в квартиру Эммы написано «Cast a Spell» (Наложить проклятье),File:101ImYourSon2.png однако это не было сделано специально для сериала и уже было там, когда они пришли на съемочную площадку. Эдвард Китсис и Адам Хоровиц собирались покрасить дверь, но передумали, увидев эту надпись.. *Детское одеяло Эммы накинуто на стул в ее квартире.File:101LetsGo.png *Когда машина Эммы врезается в знак «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук», на страницах книги можно увидеть иллюстрации к сказкам «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз»File:101FlyingMonkeys.png и «Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес».File:101Caterpillar.png **Отрывок из «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз» взят из главы 14: «ЛЕТУЧИЕ ОБЕЗЬЯНЫ». **Изображение Дороти и Летающих Обезьян: «Обезьяны поймали Дороти и улетели с ней», одна из иллюстраций У. В. Денслоу из первого издания «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз». **Отрывок из «Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес» взят из IV главы: «Кролик посылает Ваську на врага» и начало V главы: «Советник-червяк». **Иллюстрация Алисы и Гусеницы - это раскрашенная версия одной из иллюстраций Джона Тенниела из «Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес». Та же иллюстрация на обложке книги, которую Уилл Скарлет крадет из библиотеки в четвертом сезоне в «Подмастерье».File:404AliceAndTheWhiteRabbit.png ***Эту иллюстрацию также можно увидеть на промо-плакате для вымышленной группы Джеронимо Джексн в сериале «Lost» в «Это наш ты», также написаным Адамом Хоровицем и Эдвардом Китсисом. ***На противоположных страницах можно увидеть выдержки из сказки о Золотой птице. **«Ждущая горничная спрыгнула первой, а горничная Малеин последовала за ней.»File:101Wardrobe.png из «Little Brother Младший брат & Младшаяя сестра & других рассказов братьев Гримм» (1917) можно увидеть на странице напротив иллюстрации волшебного шкафа.File:101Wardrobe.png На ней изображена сцена из сказки братьев Гримм Дева Малейн. Подпись является кратким отрывком из «Золотая птица». **Если вы перебираете страницы кадр за кадром,File:101Turning.png вы можете увидеть еще одну иллюстрацию Рэкхэма: «Нелепо! - в ярости воскликнул Соломон» из книги «Питер Пэн в Кенсингтонском саду» (1906). *В этом эпизоде, Мэри Маргарет получает не яблоко от своего ученика в школе, а грушу.File:101WhyThankYou.png Это была идея Джиннифер Гудвин, поскольку Белоснежка не любит яблоки (что подтверждает Мэри Маргарет в шестом сезоне в «Уличные крысы»). *Джиннифер Гудвин, которая играет Белоснежку, владеет точной копией ключа, который использовался для запирания малышки Эммы в шкаф. (screenshot) *Ключ от номера гостиницы «У Бабушки», который Бабушка дает Эмме, имеет изображение лебедя.File:101WelcomeToStorybrooke.png **В эпизоде пятого сезона «Рождение», у Бабушки была такая же цепочка для ключей на входном ключе к закусочной.File:508Frozen.png Декорации *На столе в квартире Эммы лежит кубик Рубика.File:101IDontHaveASon.png Еще один можно увидеть в комнате Генри в «Цена золота».File:104HenrysRoom.png Авторы сделали это, чтобы каким-то образом связать мать и сына. **В пятом сезоне в «Братья Джонс», кубик Рубика можно увидеть в комнате Генри в Подземном лофте Бланшар.File:515CanWeTalk.png *Кувшин с печеньем в форме красного яблока стоит на кухонной стойке Эммы.File:101GoingWhere.png File:101CallingTheCops.png *Позднее было показано, что кукла морского офицера возле детской кроватки ЭммыFile:101EmmaNursery.png находится на рынке, который Джефферсон и Грейс посещают в «Трюк со шляпой»,File:117Come.png и в доме Пиноккио в «Странник».File:120YouDoThis2.png *Маленькая плюшевая кукла Красной Шапочки сидит на полке в детской Эммы.File:101TalkToHim.png *На детской полке в детской комнате ЭммыFile:101OnlyWords.png стоит игрушечный воздушный шар. **Та же самая игрушка находится на рынке, который Джефферсон и его дочь посещают в «Трюк со шляпой»,File:117ThankYou.png а также висит над одной из кроватей в детской комнате семьи Дарлинг в эпизоде второго сезона «От второй звезды направо».File:221Preparations.png *В столовой Реджины есть изображение груши в рамке.File:101NoIdea.png Это ботаническая иллюстрация груши Ван Монса Леона Ле Клерка от американского садовода XIX века Чарльза Мейсона Хови из его путеводителя «Фрукты Америки, том 1», опубликованного в 1852 году. **Та же картина появляется рядом с окном спальни Реджины, когда она впервые просыпается в Сторибруке в «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук».File:217WalkingToWindow.png *Картина, висящая на левой стороне дверного проема в прихожей Реджайны,File:101MadamMayor.png является иллюстрацией бражника английского энтомолога восемнадцатого века Мозеса Харриса из его книги «Аврелиан: естественная история английских мотыльков и бабочек вместе с растения, которыми они питаются», впервые были опубликованы в 1766 году. Оригинальная версия книги была опубликована в черно-белом варианте. Цветная версия Реджины взята из одного из более поздних изданий. **Та же картина висит на стене за пределами комнаты, где Реджина находит призрака Коры (на втором этаже) в эпизоде третьего сезона «Истекая кровью»,File:318MyQuestions.png и в комнате Реджины возле коридора, на первом этаже, в шестом сезоне в «Спаситель»File:601HomeToUs.png и «Убийство не по правилам».File:612RobinTheresSomething.png **На правой стороне дверного проема висит фотография: «Apocynum seu Fritillaria crassa monstrosa» немецкого ботаника восемнадцатого века Иоганна Вильгельма Вайнмана. Это изображение из первого тома Вайнманна florilegium Phytanthoza iconographia, опубликованного в восьми томах в период с 1737 по 1745 год. Fritillaria crassa - это старое название растения Orbea variegata,Carrion Ecology, Evolution, and Their Applications, edited by M. Eric Benbow, Jeffery K. Tomberlin, Aaron M. Tarone, CRC Press, 2016, p. 363. Facsimile by Google Books. типа цветков-падальщиков. **''Apocynum seu Fritillaria crassa monstrosa'' можно также увидеть на кухне Реджины в «Красное как кровь яблоко»File:121ALittleSomething.png и в столовой Реджины в шестом сезоне «Убийство не по правилам».File:612BeepBeepBeep.png *Картина над камином в кабинете РеджиныFile:101JobIAssume.png - «Strige detta Falco Civettino d'America» (1766), иллюстрация совы из первого тома «Storia Naturale degli Uccelli Trattata con Metodo e Adornata di Figure Intagliate in Rame e Miniate al Naturale. Ornithologia methodice digesta atque iconibus aeneis ad vivum illuminatis ornate». («Естественная история птиц, систематически и украшенная гравюрными иллюстрациями, в миниатюре и в натуральную величину»), работа итальянского врача и орнитолога XVIII века Саверио Манетти. Он был опубликован в пяти томах между 1767 и 1776 годами и был проиллюстрирован Виоланте Ванни и Лоренцо Лоренци. *В школе есть фотография сестры Джиннифер Гудвин. Ее можно заметить позади Мэри Маргарет, когда она просит прощения у Эммы.File:101SoSorry.png *Среди многочисленных фотографий и вырезов, прикрепленных к стене в комнате Генри:File:101MoreOldFashioned.png **«Прочный бой между Маленьким Джоном и Артуром Блендом» из романа «Веселые приключения Робина Гуда», изданного в 1883 году американским иллюстратором и писателем Говардом Пайлом. **Иллюстрация с обложки романа Пола Кресвика «Робин Гуд» 1917 года, иллюстрированная американским художником и иллюстратором Н. С. Уайетом. Не одну, а две копии этой картины можно увидеть на стене Генри. **Иллюстрация известного английского книжного иллюстратора Артура Рэкхэма из «Сказки Братьев Гримм - Иллюстрированные Артуром Рэкхэмом» (1909) (позднее переизданный как «Подснежник и другие сказки братьев Гримм»). На нем изображена сцена из сказки братьев Гримм «Семь Воронов». **Иллюстрация из «Часы в сказочной стране: заколдованная принцесса, белая роза и красная роза, шесть лебедей», малоизвестная детская книга 1883 года, в которой содержатся три иллюстрированные сказки братьев Гримм, изложенные в стихотворной форме Жозефиной Поллард. На иллюстрации изображена сцена из сказки «Шесть лебедей». Интересно, что эта история о шести братьях, которых ненавистная мачеха (злая дочь ведьмы) превратила в лебедей. **Набор иллюстраций английского художника и книжного иллюстратора Уолтера Крейна: ***Иллюстрация из книги «Спящая красавица» (1875), изображающая сцену из «Спящей красавицы», где Спящая красавица и принц наблюдают, как королевский двор пробуждается от сонного проклятия. ****Также видна другая картина из той же книги, где принц пробуждает Спящую красавицу. ***Иллюстрация из французской сказки «Желтый карлик», c. 1878. ***Иллюстрация Златовласки, поедающей кашу в книге «Златовласка и три медведя», из книги с картинками Матери Хаббарда. ***Иллюстрация, изображающая сцену из сказки «Король-лягушонок», из книги «Принц-лягушка и другие истории» (1874). **[[|Иллюстрация]] британского художника и иллюстратора XIX века Рандольфа Колдекотта из его книги «Королева Червей и Поют песню для Sixpence». ***Вариант той же иллюстрации в рамке висит на стене в детской комнате семьи Дарлинг в эпизоде второго сезона «От второй звезды направо».File:221CantCanWe.png **«Его дети были такими рваными и дикими, как будто они никому не принадлежали», Артур Рэкхем, изображающий сцену из рассказа Вашингтона Ирвинга «Рип ван Винкль». **Часть «При этом вся стая взлетела в воздух и полетела на нее» (1907) Артура Рэкхэма, основанная на сцене игральных карт из «Приключения Алисы в Стране чудес». ***Это изображение более четко видно в третьем сезоне в «Новая Нетландия».File:310BedTime.png **Та же самая иллюстрация появляется на обложке копии Марго «Приключений Алисы в стране чудес» в эпизоде седьмого сезона «Девушка в башне».File:714AliceInWonderland.png **[[|Иллюстрация]] из сказки Ганса Христиана Андерсена «Дюймовочка», выполненная британской художницей викторианской эпохи Элеонорой Вере Бойл. Картина 1872 года, изображающая титульного персонажа на ласточке. **Безымянная иллюстрация корабля под названием «Гауда»File:101ReginaWithStorybook.png из «Reise nach Batavia», иллюстрированная рукопись Георга Франца Мюллера, описывающая его путешествие в Южную Африку и Индонезию и его пребывание там (1669-1682) на службе Голландской Ост-Индской компании. ***Иллюстрацию можно увидеть более отчетливо в «Конюх».File:118CheckingOnHenry.png *Миниатюрный замок, стоящий на полке в детской комнате Эммы в этом эпизодеFile:101TheChild.png и эпизоде третьего сезона «Башня»,File:314NeverGotIt.png позже стоит на вершине комода в ломбарде мистера Голда после того, как Тёмное проклятье было разрушено, так как впервые был во втором сезоне в «Мы похожи».File:202NeedTheBook.png Тот же реквизит используется для миниатюрного замка, с которым играет султан в эпизоде шестого сезона «Уличные крысы».File:605MyNewCastle.png *Зеркало, висящее на стене дома Реджины,File:101Mirror.png можно также увидеть в спальне Белль и мистера Голда в пятом сезоне в «Лебединая песня».File:511SleepingBelle.png Костюмы *Пальто Генри,File:101MyLifeSucks.png File:116HenryHearsSomething.png которое он продолжает носить во многих других эпизодах сериала, представляет собой городской жилет J.Crew Boys (в настоящее время недоступен). **Депортамент костюмов изменил пальто для сериала. *Сапоги ЭммыFile:101RunsIntoHouse.png File:101OutOfTheCar.png File:101ClosedAdoption.png - темно-коричневые женские сапоги Melissa Tall Lace от FRYE. **Эмма носит те же ботинки в «То, что мы больше всего любим»File:102LookingAtFiles.png и «Белоснежка полюбила».File:103ByTheCar.png *Куртка Грэма,File:101HenryIsFine.png которую он носит в каждом эпизоде, где он появляется, известна как кожаная куртка B34/Sheriff и была изготовлена на заказ компанией Ocean Drive Leather из Ванкувера. Его можно приобрести на веб-сайте компании за внушительную сумму. *Мэри Маргарет носитFile:101ForThemNotUs.png File:101WhyThankYou.png серый кашемировый кардиган и кружевную майку Morgan от Club Monaco (более недоступна). **Мэри Маргарет носит ту же одежду во время воспоминаний 1983 года в эпизоде второго сезона «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук».File:217MissMills.png *Ожерелье, которое носит Злая Королева,File:101Hey!.png также носит в «То, что мы больше всего любим»,File:102SameAge.png «Сердце - одинокий охотник»File:107BlackSuitsMe.png и «Трюк со шляпой».File:117YourHat.png Ожерелье также носили ее личность из сыворотки в эпизоде шестого сезона «Горький осадок»File:602MommysBack.png и ее личность в Сторибруке в эпизоде шестого сезона «Хочу, чтобы ты был здесь».File:610Surrender.png **Доктор Фасильер забирает ожерелье из штыка в седьмом сезоне в «Вкус высоты».File:712RememberThis.png *Ансамбль Прекрасного Принца, в который он одет, когда он пробудил Белоснежку от сонного проклятья,File:101SayGoodbye.png - это та же одежда, которую носил его личность в Сторибруке в эпизоде седьмого сезона «Покидая Сторибрук».File:722SomeoneToLead.png Прекрасный Принц снова носит этот ансамбль в «Страна без волшебства».File:122MyMothersRing.png |-|Ляпы= Ляпы *Во время свидания Эммы с Райаном на ее левом запястье была татуировка с цветкомFile:101LetMeGuess.png (кратко освещенная в этом эпизоде, но более заметная в других эпизодахFile:115YouCanDoThis.png). Когда она открывает дверь для Генри, татуировка исчезла.File:101WhoAreYou.png *Когда Эмма и Генри прибывают в Сторибрук, Стивстон, который в сериале дублируется как город Сторибрук, не был восстановлен для некоторых снимков. На экране появляются следующие реальные названия компаний Стивстон: Pacific Net & Twine,File:101Arrival.png Romania Country Bread Serenity,File:101InTown.png Nikaido и Splash. Кроме того, вывеска на здании, которое одновременно служит ломбардом мистера Голда для наружных сцен, не была установлена.File:101OffTheyGo.png Однако, в другом кадре знак Serenity исчез (но не заменен), и Nikaido был преобразован в Стандартные Часы.File:101StandardClocks.png В «То, что мы больше всего любим», местные предприятия были исправлены и преобразованы. Pacific Net & Twine стал Атлантическими Бечёвками & сетями,File:102DinerOpens.png Romania Country Bread стал Хлебопекарей Сторибрука,File:102DarnCar.png Serenity стал Современной Модой, а Splash стал «У соседа».File:102HowAboutThat.png *После встречи с Арчи, Эмма открывает дверь машины, чтобы вернуться и отвезти Генри домой. На двери видно отражение съёмочной площадки. Также видно отражение шторки на стекле автомобиля. |-|Другие заметки= Место съемок *Вступительная сцена с участием Джошуа Далласа в роли Прекрасного Принца, скачущего верхом, была снята на озере Алуэт в Провинциальном парке «Золотые уши» Британской Колумбии. '''Note that as of June 7, 2018, the website is unavailable to computers in the European Economic Area (EEA), due to the General Data Protection Regulation. For users located in the EEA, visit Internet Archive's back-up copy:' *Вокзал Уотерфронт в Ванкувере (где базируется производство сериала «Однажды в сказке») служит автобусной станцией, где Генри выходит из автобуса в Бостоне. *Внутренняя сцена в ресторане Бостона была снята в ресторане Shore Club в Ванкувере в марте 2011 года, за семь месяцев до выхода в эфир «Пилотной серии». Логотип «S» можно увидеть внутри лифта, из которого выходит Эмма.File:101HereComesEmma.png Ресторан был закрыт в следующем году. **Расположенный в Ванкувере Gotham Steakhouse & Bar работает как ресторан для наружных съемок, в сцене, где Эмма преследует Райана. *Сцена, где Эмма проезжает через Бостон, была снята на Сеймур-стрит в Ванкувере в конце марта 2011 года, тогда как сцена, в которой она прибывает в Сторибрук, была снята в марте и начале апреля 2011 года. Сцены на открытом воздухе в Сторибруке снимались в течение 17–18 дней. Оригинальный сценарий *Первоначально, мистер Голд не должен был появляться в первом эпизоде, но создатели шоу включили его в эпизод после того, как они влюбились в другую личность персонажа, Румпельштильцхена. *Эмму звали Анна. *Прибытие Эммы в Сторибрук произошло после заседания Совета в Зачарованном Лесу. Сцены были позже переключены, с прибытием, показанным сначала. *Когда военный совет обсуждает, как остановить проклятье Злой Королевы, Дровосек и его двое детей, Гензель и Гретель, должны были войти с зачарованным деревом вместе с Голубой Феей. *Шериф Грэм - страстный любитель поедать пикси-палочки. Он также заявляет, что он вырос в штате Мэн, но взял акцент у родителей. *Шериф Грэм убеждает Эмму не садиться за руль после употребления яблочного сидра Реджины, и направляет ее к гостинице. Книгу Генри она обнаруживает не в машине, что привело к аварии в конечной версии, а в сумке, когда останавливается в гостинице. *Гусеница делает короткую камею в качестве заставки компьютера Генри. *Тёмное проклятье - не черный дым, а зеленый туман. *Мэри Маргарет - и монахиня, и школьный учитель. Пробуждение: Однажды в сказке *Фамилия Райана - Марлоу. Первоначально он также жил в Нью-Йорке со своей женой и тремя детьми, но затем бежал в Бостон после предъявления обвинений в хищении.Beane, Odette (2013). ''Пробуждение: Однажды в сказке, Нью-Йорк: Hyperion, p. 1. *Замок упоминается как «Королевский замок».Beane, Odette (2013). Пробуждение: Однажды в сказке, Нью-Йорк: Hyperion, p. 4 *Эмма вспоминает последние дни перед родами и была «запрятана в пыльной тюремной камере» с «не душой, чтобы помочь ей».Beane, Odette (2013). Пробуждение: Однажды в сказке, Нью-Йорк: Hyperion, p. 9 *Эмма вспоминает, что после того, как она родила Генри, ей было позволено подержать его только на мгновение («теплая, мягкая, плачущая вещь, которая смотрела на нее облачными глазами»), прежде чем медсестра забрала его.Beane, Odette (2013). Пробуждение: Однажды в сказке, Нью-Йорк: Hyperion, p. 19 Видео ABC's Once Upon a Time - Trailer 1x01 - Pilot - Promo 1x01 - Pilot - Sneak Peek 1 Примечания }} ---- de:Das verlorene Happy End es:Piloto fr:1x01 it:Episodio 1x01 nl:Pilot pl:Pilot pt:Pilot en:Pilot sr-el:Pilot epizoda